nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nightly/Newleaf
Nominated by Rainy & Spot.||The newleaf quest cats will be off to face a new challenge. Rogues have been hunting on NightClan territory, and refuse to listen to reason. The questing cats will have to find their hideoutt and chase them away for good. To do that, they'll face a lot of danger, and unfamiliar territory. Wish them luck!|Questing Cats: Crys with Twilightblaze(Group Leader) Lilly with Canadaheart(Group Deputy) Rainy with Rainsplash Darky with Freezepaw Jet with Stormfire Strike with Hurricanestorm Spot with Thornpaw Kitty with Sliverpaw Feather with Blackpaw Ginger with Gingerstripe Creek with Frostclaw Brighty with Brightsong Hawky with Hawkmask BCEngine with Thymepaw Rhi-Yalo with Bluestripe Misty with Shadepaw Broken with Firepaw Zeta with Nightstorm Suji500 with Cloudfur Tangle with Thornpelt Spotty with Ivypaw Mist with Primpaw Cinder with Cloverwhisker Fuzzy with Whisperpaw Ash with Hailstorm Moss with Beechclaw|Cutest Couple of the Season: HAILXRAIN- This adorable couple has already helped each other through one quest, and now prepare to embark on their second quest together.|This Season's Contest: We're going to change things up this season! This season's contest will be for the GRUMPIEST cat. Leave entries here.| Willowwisp:Falalalalalalalalaaaaaa! Whiteclaw:WHY on Earth are you singing a leafbare twoleg song in a NEWLEAF spoof? Willowisp: We're in a Newleaf spoof? Whiteclaw: *Facepalm* Yes, yes we are. Gosh, Willowwisp, you gotta get out more. See? look. The twolegs out there are looking at these words we're saying right now and are picturing us talking like this! *Takes breath* Willowisp:Wow! HI STOOPID TWOLEGS! Ya, Whiteclaw calls you stoopid twolegs ALL THE TIME right Whiteclaw? *Taps screen of computer smiling* Whiteclaw: *backhands* shut up! Willowwisp:But... Whiteclaw: *backhands* Willowwisp:Wait... I... Whiteclaw: *Backhands with both paws* You know every time you talk I'm gonna keep doing this. Willowwisp:Oh, and by the way, I think some of the Twolegs that are reading this right now got off of their rumps and are coming to the forest right behind their homes to capture us. Just saying :3 Whiteclaw: O_O *anime sweatdrop* Ok... CLAN ITS TIME TO RUN! *All run out of camp* Willowwisp: But what about the... Whiteclaw: *Drags Willowwisp off of camp with cane* - Thanks to BC Engine!| Shadepaw: Did you hear that? Silvershine: Hear what? All I hear is your stomache grumbling like StarClan. Shadepaw: No, over there behind that bush! (A very fat white Tom is padding through the trees.) Very fat white Tom: I luv the forest. It's so sunny. :) Shadepaw: What is that ghastly thing? Silvershine: That's a kittypet. They live with twolegs. Shadepaw: Can I pounce on it? Silvershine: Sure! (Smiles) (Shadepaw pounces on kittypet) Kittypet: Oh my! :O Shadepaw: Take this! Take that! Take some of these! Kittypet: Ouchies! Your meanie. I'm going home. >:[ (Goes away) Silvershine: Good job! You deserve a warrior ceremony! Shadepaw: Yay! Fangstar: Let all cats who feel like it come join beneath the highstone cuz I said so! (Everyone comes but Creakybones) Creakybones: Meh. Fangstar: Shadepaw today whipped Kittypet hiney, so I'm giving him is warrior name. Shadepaw: Yayzers! Fangstar: Before I give you your name, I must get StarClan's approval. Whiskerpelt, what does StarClan say? Whiskerpelt: They say it's a terrible idea. Fangstar: Who asked them? Your warrior name is Shadewhipkittypethiney! Everyone: Shadewhipkittypethiney! Shadewhipkittypethiney! Shadewhipkittypethiney! Shadewhipkittypethiney!: YAY! Silvershine: O.O -Thanks to Ravenstream!|Comic: -By Misty| Tangle has started a Big Brother NightClan series! Visit his talk page for more info! This is sure to be a hit. :)| http://brackenclan-roleplaying.wikia.com BrackenClan. The Clan that needs, members, cats, & admins. The Clan that needs YOU. Contact Ginger for more information.}} Category:The Nightly